


Just like that

by Anuna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, Blowjobs, Character Study, F/M, PWP, The angsty part has nothing to do with Lorelei though, Tiny bit of Angst, based on season 3, it's implied - Freeform, they're still on that yacht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye wants to give Ward a super special, super good treatment. For some reason he's nervous about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like that

**Author's Note:**

> There are lot of headcanons and speculations i have about Ward, and some of those involve his experiences with affairs and intimacy. I tried to get a point across here, but I'm not sure how well it worked out, so feedback would be super appreciated. 
> 
> Third in the thirty days of smut challenge, and the prompt was "oral".

“Come on Grant,” she says.

 

There's a strange expression flickering on Grant's face. “You don't have to,” he offers.

 

Skye gives him a puzzled look from the position between his legs. All she needs to do is pull his boxers down, but the vague hesitant vibe he's giving off is stopping her. She shifts and finds a more comfortable position on her elbows, crossing her bare ankles in the air. She's wearing his t shirt and nothing else. They have one more day on the yacht before they return to reality.

 

“Come on, Ward,” she says. “You went down on me, like, ten times by now.”

 

“Five,” he smirks. The way he's looking at her still isn't right. He was staring at her cockily from between her own thighs and she let him send her backwards into oblivion with his mouth.

 

“Fine, five. But it was so awesome it felt like ten,” she says easily. Part of her mind tells her she's almost back to that silly and carefree girl who used to tease her SO, and there's something reminiscent of that man in him right now when he swallows tightly, like he is torn between two opposite desires. She smiles thinking how there's nothing she couldn't get out of him with enough teasing. “Come on. I'm good at it. _Really_ good”

 

“I don't doubt you are,” he says, his fingers gentle in her hair.

 

“So? What's stopping you? I don't think I know a guy who refused a blowjob,” she says and when his mouth comically parts, she quickly adds “I don't offer this very often,” she says. (Which _is_ true.)

 

Grant grins. It's a strange kind of grin, endearing and somehow... vulnerable. “So I get, like, a special treatment?”

 

Skye senses an agreement coming on. She sneaks her hand inside his boxers. He sighs.

 

“ _Super_ special.”

 

He shifts his hips, seems to be looking for a more comfortable position.

 

“Okay then,” he says.

 

Skye grins and licks her lips. Pulls Ward's boxers down. He lifts his hips to help her along and gives her an assuring smile. She wants to do this right. Her fingers tingle – for some reason she's suddenly nervous. She looks at his half hard dick, then at him and realizes _he_ is nervous.

 

“Don't... bite?” he says.

 

She nearly laughs at his half horny, half nervous expression. “I won't,” she says.

 

He's awfully tense under her hand that's resting on his thigh, so she leans to kiss the inside of his leg. He sighs. She moves slowly up, until she's reached the warm juncture of his thigh. When she wraps her hand around him, now noticeably harder, he holds his breath.

 

She kisses the tip before pulling him inside her mouth. Ward closes his eyes and moans.

 

She starts out gently, and it feels just right to do it like that. Ward gasps and tries to keep his eyes on her and can't. Somehow he's not that guy who fucked her into a wooden table in the middle of his base, not caring who could walk in, but the man who stumbled over his words when he tried to ask her to share a drink with him. Skye puffs out her cheeks, uses every trick from the book, makes sure this is everything he could possibly want it to be.

 

She looks up and she sees his hands gripping the sheets, sees his tense arms and his face lost somewhere between bliss and agony. He's moaning and calling for her by both of her names. She sets a faster rhythm, sucks him in and out and licks his underside to make him visibly shudder. It seems that he is completely in her hands, rendered speechless and helpless by what she's doing. Skye has to press her legs together because now she needs to have him inside her, but she wanted to make him feel good, to make him remember it. Dedicated to his bliss she barely registers his warning. She doesn't intend to move off him anyway and lets him spill into her mouth as he groans and shudders.

 

She is wiping her mouth when he opens his eyes and gives her a mortified look. “What?” she asks. “Was it not good?”

 

He opens his mouth, his chest still heaving. “No, no, it was... it was amazing. I didn't want to -” and vaguely gestures at her lips.

 

“It's okay,” she says.

 

“To lose control like that,” he clarifies. “It's -”

 

Skye has seen enough little red flags and feels this is something that should be addressed. She knows what he is like about personal hurts and things he sees as weakness; he'd wear them on his sleeve and vehemently deny them at the same time. He enjoyed the act, she is pretty sure, but he seems mortified over his own reaction.

 

She crawls up his body and comfortably settles above him.

 

“It's okay,” she says and kisses him slowly. “You can always lose control like that.”

 

“Yeah?” he asks against her cheek.

 

Skye's no fool. She doesn't know nearly everything there is to know about Grant, but she knows that she is able to manipulate him because he's never been able to hide his weakness in front of her, and right now he's feeling exposed, as if he's done something wrong.

 

“Mhmm,” she affirms. Grinds down against him and he gasps into her mouth. “It' was pretty hot, actually.”

 

His hips buck up. His hard on is there again in its full glory. Skye spreads her legs a bit and his hands settle on her hips. With one hand she comfortably puts him inside of her and they both moan.

 

“Really?” he asks.

 

“Do you like when I come into your mouth?” she asks him as they start to fuck. He gives her a long, searching look; then something seems to click. His expression brightens with realization as his hands sneak under the wide shirt she's wearing.

 

“Yeah,” he says, rubbing her breasts and arching up to kiss her. “It feels good when you do,” he says.

 

“I like how you make me feel,” she tells him, feeling his hands trailing down her sides and towards her butt. He nudges her forward to change their angle and Skye moans. _Just like that._ He fucks her a little harder. The day is hot and sweat is starting to trickle down her back. She can see moist above his upper lip and she leans in to lick it from there. _Just like that._ He groans. “I like how you make me lose it,” she's panting. “I like how you lost it when I put your dick in my mouth. I like that you wanted to fuck my mouth,” she's saying. Below her Grant grabs her butt and comes.

 

She watches him shake as she rubs herself with him still inside her. He's looking at her with glazed eyes, so she pauses to pull his shirt off. Let him see all of her. Her breasts are swaying and she's gently gasping and his fingers join hers. _Just... like ….that._ Skye closes her eyes, because she's almost there and she wants him to watch her losing it for him.

 

He jerks up and rubs her nipple. She brings back the way he looked when he came into her mouth, rubs herself harder and screams towards the ceiling.

 

* * *

 

 

The yacht is a peaceful place to sleep in, but Skye can't get used to the gentle rocking. She turns on her side, but the change of position doesn't comfort her. Maybe it's not the tiny waves, maybe it's the knowledge that outside world is still there waiting for them. (And waiting to judge them).

 

Ward shifts behind her. She feels his hand on her shoulder, certain that he means it as an assurance. It doesn't help to calm her.

 

He shifts closer to her.

 

“I don't get blowjobs,” he suddenly says, and before she can come up with a question he continues. It's not the explanation she expects. “I … don't let anyone give me blowjobs.”

 

Skye turns around to face him. “Oh my God, Ward. Was that your first -?”

 

“No,” he shakes his head. “But it was so long ago and... it wasn't something I wanted to repeat.”

 

Skye can barely make out his face but she is pretty sure she met this expression before. Back in the Providence base when he was telling her about his brothers and she was promising his weakness was safe with her. Except she is pretty sure he feels like he's stupid... and she doesn't think he is. She wonders why he asked her not to bite him, and why he was so tense.

 

“We don't have to, if you don't want to,” she says.

 

He swallows and leans his forehead against hers. “But I like it. With you,” he says.

 

Skye smiles and moves closer to kiss him. He lets her straddle him and ride him until they're both spent. Later, when she rests her cheek against his chest, she finally feels tired enough to just succumb to sleep.

 

The world can judge her as much as it wants to. She decides she doesn't care.

 

 

 

 


End file.
